The semiconductor industry has experienced continual rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of various electronic components (i.e., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, allowing for the integration of more components into a given area. The scale down of features of integrated circuits has been implemented in various applications, e.g., digital circuits, analog circuits, and mixed-signal circuits.